


Birthday cuddles

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [48]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humor, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon





	Birthday cuddles

“Weeeeee!!!”

Sherlock looked up just on time to see Molly coming running out of the bathroom, dressed in his shirt, and jumping into bed with a grin.

He huffed. As much as he adored his girlfriend, the early-bird-thing really was annoying.

“Morning!” she chirped against his throat and gave it quick hard blow through her lips, making a fart noise that made her giggle and him groan.

As he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep (although he already knew she wouldn’t let him), Molly cuddled up against him and threw an arm around his waist. Her wicked lips, which could melt his strongest resolve, trailed soft kisses up and down his neck.

“It’s my birthdaaaay” she sang softly into his ear before she kissed it.

“And it will be for the rest of the day. Let me sleep.”

“Worn out, are ya?”

Sherlock gritted his teeth but said nothing. Tried not to be affected by her clever tongue circling his ear - and failing poorly.

“Finally a man. How do you feel, Sherlock Holmes, now that you’ve copulated?”

Molly giggled and pressed her lower half against his.

Fantastic. Relaxed. At peace with his mind. More in love than ever. Eager to do it again. Longer. Better.

He said nothing.

“Come ooon. We’re in a haunted castle. You said we’d explore!…Or did you just mean each other? Naughty, Holmes! You only wanted to get in my knickers, didn’t you? No better than the rest of you lot. You…scoundrel!”

Sherlock snorted and pried one eye open. Molly grinned and pressed herself against him. She kissed him.

He kissed her back. As always her tongue sent pleasant shivers down his spine. He loved her kisses.

He loved her.

Showing her how much with deep, tender kisses, his arms winding around her, pulling her closer.

When their bodies were warm and tingling, he broke the kiss with a nudge of his nose against hers.

“It was wonderful”, he admitted softly, slipping a hand underneath her shirt to stroke her back, gazing at her like the lovesick fool that he was.

“Yes it was”, Molly replied with a smile, brushing a strand of hair out of his face.

“Short, but sweet”, Sherlock joked, just to watch and hear her laugh.

She did.

“He’s not short. On the contrary. I am quite pleased with his size.”

“I meant the duration, Molly.”

“Oh”, she feigned surprise.

At his look she giggled and pushed him onto his back, rolling half on top of him. Digging her chin in his chest, she let her nails lightly graze his nipple.

“So, Mr. Future Consulting Detective, would you rather explore the castle and prove that there are no ghosts here and this is merely a tourist trap, or…would you rather explore me. I remember you complaining about the lack of light last night…”

She grinned at him wickedly, knowing exactly what he’d choose now that he had his first taste of the wonder that is sex.

Mind over matter, my ass, she had said countless of times whenever he claimed to be above such things.

‘You’re a hormone driven teenage boy, whether you like it or not. I see the way you look at me, Holmes’, she would say - and had been right.

He had wanted to sleep with her for a long time and didn’t regret it one bit.

Admitting she was right only bruised his ego a little.

“You”, he purred and buried her beneath him. Her bare legs were around his hips instantly.

“Told ya”, she snickered before he could silence her with a long snog.

“For your information, know-it-all Hooper”, he growled as he unbuttoned his shirt on her, “I could easily withstand sex. Enough girls have offered.”

Molly huffed at that and bit into his ear. There was a jealous lioness hiding under the fairie exterior and he loved it. It felt good to be wanted.

“Sex with feelings on the other hand,” his voice softened and he gently stroked her cheek, “making love, with you…quite irresistable.”

“Sweet-talker”, she sighed dreamily and kissed him, hands wandering into his locks.

“Happy birthday, Persephone.”

“Thank you, Hades.”

They smiled at each other, then they forgot the world around them.


End file.
